


Snow

by juniwinkle



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BL, M/M, Romance, TaoRis - Freeform, kristao - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 18:35:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20878823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniwinkle/pseuds/juniwinkle
Summary: ZiTao não poderia prever o que lhe aconteceria ao receber um estranho em sua casa num dia de neve.





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Primeiro: MEU TAORIS NÃO ESTÁ MORTO oi eae
> 
> Segundo: Esta ficlet gostosinha cheirosinha foi feita para um desafio onde era sorteado uma palavra e, com ela, deveríamos escrever uma ficlet. A minha palavra desta vez foi "Snow" e, bem, espero que gostem do resultado~
> 
> Twitter: https://twitter.com/juniwinkle  


— P-posso entrar? Meu carro quebrou ali na estrada e não consegui chamar por um reboque.

Foi assim que tudo começou, com uma grande caneca de chocolate quente, conversas jogadas fora e uma estadia na casa aconchegante de Zitao. Era realmente grande, grande demais para um simples chalé no meio daquela estrada quieta e nevada, bem longe do centro da cidade. Aquilo só mostrava o quão poderoso e milionário o de cabelos descoloridos era, o qual foi caridoso o bastante para lhe emprestar o quarto de hóspedes para passar a noite.

Mesmo que talvez fosse rápido demais, em alguns dias de pura conversa e encanto, Yifan já estava tomando o lugar do frio irritante na confortável cama de casal do grandioso quarto, tendo a completa certeza de que estar ali era muito melhor que o lugar que talvez estaria agora se tivesse continuado a viagem cansativa de carro. Sem saber como agradecer toda aquela gentileza, sempre tentava arrumar a casa, limpar as louças deixadas e pôr para lavar as roupas que, já de perfumes mistos, insistiam em aparecer espalhadas.

— Se eu te contar um segredo, você promete não falar para ninguém? — indagou receoso um dia desses, numa dessas conversas do café da tarde, confiando no assentir do maior que estava sem entender muita coisa. Como não havia mais ninguém ali, acabou contando tudo abertamente, com um sorriso sacana no rosto, daqueles que surge ao não se arrepender de algo. E o outro? Bem, usava o resquício de suas lembranças das aulas de teatro para fingir uma enorme surpresa.

O dia não demorou para amanhecer, bem mais cedo para os policiais que cercavam aquele patrimônio, armados e bem preparados para qualquer tipo de incidente. Um dos agentes batia na porta com delicadeza, esperando que o outro atendesse a fim de que fosse pego de surpresa, mesmo que, pelo horário, a sonolência atrapalharia qualquer tipo de reação exagerada.

— _Huang Zitao, você está preso por desvio de verba e latrocínio._ — A arma fora apontada para o dito cujo que, grogue de sono, nada mais fez além de tentar se defender com argumentos sem fundo e fugir pela casa comprada em corrupção, sem sucesso. Fora arrastado para o carro da polícia de qualquer jeito, tendo como última visão de seu amado chalé a imagem de um Yifan sorrindo de forma orgulhosa a lhe mostrar o distintivo lustrado e dourado, de significado ainda mais requintado por ter conseguido instalar escutas e enganar alguém com tão pouco.

**Author's Note:**

> Inkspired: https://getinkspired.com/pt/story/33511/snow/  
Wattpad: https://www.wattpad.com/story/112193304-snow


End file.
